


Make It Easy on Yourself

by Fushigikage



Series: Qual é a Música? [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, F/M, Sad, Songfic, tudo fica triste antes de ficar feliz q
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Rompimentos são sempre difíceis, no entanto, são a única saída quando se percebe que não existe uma forma de fugir dos seus sentimentos.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon & Marcus Pike, Teresa Lisbon/Marcus Pike
Series: Qual é a Música? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	Make It Easy on Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Apesar de, inicialmente, ter pensado em usar nessa série apenas músicas brasileiras, ouvir [Make It Easy on Yourself da banda The Walker Brothers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZTS9H-l5qQ) me deu a inspiração necessária para escrever. Eu adoro essa banda (:
> 
> Essa fanfic surgiu da (falta de) necessidade em criar um "ponto de vista" do Pike acerca dos acontecimentos das histórias anteriores ─ você pode conferir [Garçom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661328) e [Você](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767785) aqui ou clicando no botão de voltar! É importante informar que não é obrigatório ler as duas histórias anteriores; no entanto, caso você o faça, vai entender melhor algumas dinâmicas dessa história.
> 
> No mais, é isso aí: se Maquinho Pikachu está triste, eu estou feliz KOASPKOASPKOASPKOAPSKOPS XD  
> Boa leitura!

Quando cogitou aceitar a oferta de emprego que lhe foi oferecida em Washington não o fez, apenas, pela promoção em si; de fato, estava satisfeito trabalhando no Texas. Entretanto, sabia que uma mudança de ares e, obviamente, uma ruptura de antigos laços eram as únicas chances de salvar seu frágil relacionamento. Marcus Pike não tinha dúvidas de que manter Teresa tão próxima de Jane iria destruir quaisquer planos que tivesse para a linda agente. Ora, Marcus não era bobo e percebeu o interesse do loiro em sua antiga chefe assim que o conheceu pessoalmente. Sua única dúvida era se Teresa Lisbon correspondia aos seus sentimentos ou aos de Patrick Jane. 

E este era um péssimo impasse, sabia em seu íntimo o quão terrível era. Um tenebroso, desastroso e catastrófico impasse. Lisbon mantinha-se distante, quase neutra, evitando qualquer pergunta direta que Pike lhe fizesse sobre ela e Jane. Era visível a confusão de sentimentos que transpareciam em seus brilhantes olhos verdes sempre que o assunto envolvia Jane e, percebendo-se incapaz de encontrar uma solução, decidiu que era hora de abraçar os ventos da mudança, em uma tentativa de fazer com que a jovem mulher esquecesse o loiro de uma vez por todas. 

Como era de se esperar, Teresa não pareceu muito animada com o desejo repentino de Marcus em querer abandonar tudo e recomeçar em outro lugar. Iria deixar os amigos que fizera para trás, iria deixar o trabalho que tanto amava e... Jane. Claro, como não poderia pensar nele? Depois de mais de uma década trabalhando juntos, não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ouvir seu tom debochado explicando como descobrira o assassino ou sem sentir o cheiro reconfortante de chá que pairava em qualquer sala onde Patrick Jane estivesse. 

Pedir a mão de Teresa antes de embarcar rumo a Washington foi um tiro no escuro ─ Marcus não tinha certeza se o pedido faria a morena fugir _dele_ ou fugir _com ele_. Fosse como fosse, desejava em seu íntimo que ela o escolhesse ao invés de seu antagonista. Foram dias repletos de ansiedade enquanto esteve longe dela, pois sabia que sua musa de olhos esverdeados ainda trabalhava com o tal loiro atrevido ─ tão capaz de resolver crimes quanto era capaz de causar confusão em um estalar de dedos. Foi com muita surpresa que atendeu ao telefone naquela tarde e ouviu as palavras que tanto ansiava: 

─ Se a proposta ainda estiver de pé, a resposta é sim. 

Perdido em sua própria euforia, não notou a voz trêmula de sua namorada ─ agora _noiva_ ─ do outro lado da linha, tampouco percebeu que ela chorava. Tudo estava exatamente como nos seus planos: se casaria com a adorável e destemida Teresa Lisbon, teriam uma bela casa, uma bela promoção no FBI e, muito em breve, uma família juntos ─ ou era isso que ele esperava. Quando foi buscá-la no aeroporto naquela noite, assustou-se com o abraço repentino que recebeu dela; com os olhos marejados, ela envolveu-se em um abraço apertado de onde não parecia querer sair. Mesmo não sendo de seu feitio, Pike não estranhou o olhar distante da morena enquanto iam para casa; “ _ela deve estar cansada da viagem”_ , pensou consigo mesmo e continuaram o caminho inteiro em silêncio. 

Nos primeiros dias, tudo correu sem problemas e Teresa parecia ter se adaptado bem a sua nova rotina. Os novos colegas de trabalho receberam-na de braços abertos, todos curiosos para saber como era trabalhar ao lado de Patrick Jane. Sendo sincero, Marcus percebeu o desconforto de Teresa com a enxurrada de perguntas sobre o ex vidente, porém associou esse desconforto ao fato de que ela estava se acostumando a ideia de não mais trabalhar com ele. 

Os primeiros três meses passaram depressa e a vida dos dois parecia estar melhor do que nunca. Pike começou os preparativos para o casamento – e isso incluía uma longa lista de convidados e um casamento digno da nobreza de outros séculos. Mesmo sabendo que Teresa não era dada a grandes cerimônias, disse-lhe diversas vezes que essa seria uma ocasião para se comemorar em grande estilo – e ela, como era de se esperar, aceitou. 

Teresa Lisbon não queria admitir, mas estava apática como há muito não se sentia. Os únicos momentos em que ficava bem eram quando estava no trabalho, pois ao chegar em casa uma avalanche de sentimentos caía sobre si. Não havia nada de errado com a casa, muito pelo contrário ─ a decoração era aconchegante e de muito bom gosto. Ainda assim, não consegue chamar aquele lugar de “ _lar_ ". 

Marcus havia-lhe dado um lindo anel de noivado e sempre que o olhava em seu dedo seu coração apertava. E ela não ousaria, nem em um milhão de anos, dizer em voz alta qual era o motivo de sua angústia. Em breve os convites começariam a ser enviados e tinha dúvidas sobre como seria a reação de Jane sobre isso. Sendo franca consigo mesma, nem ela ─ muito menos ele ─ tentou qualquer contato desde a fatídica discussão em Miami. Mesmo não querendo se preocupar com ele, sua mente voava constantemente para o Texas e, de certa forma, diminuía o vazio em seu peito ao lembrar de um certo par de olhos azuis. 

Não querendo que ele fosse o último a saber, Teresa escreveu uma carta ─ que mais parecia um bilhete ─ para Jane. De forma breve, avisou de seu casamento com Marcus e disse que gostaria de vê-lo ─ mesmo sabendo que o loiro não compareceria à festa. Sem que o noivo soubesse, enviou a singela carta para o único local onde sabia que seu destinatário a receberia. Esperou por alguma resposta dele: uma ligação, mensagem, uma carta ou ainda um e-mail ─ entretanto, Patrick Jane não fez contato algum. 

De alguma forma que não saberia ─ ou, melhor, _não queria_ ─ explicar, o silêncio de Jane a magoou profundamente. Sem deixar transparecer sua dor, Teresa forçou seus pensamentos a se fixarem em assuntos que não fossem seu antigo colega de trabalho. Quando estava em casa com Marcus, permitia-se sorrir, ainda que não fosse um sorriso totalmente sincero. Algo ali não estava certo e ela tinha medo de admitir isso. 

Aproximadamente uma semana após o envio de sua carta, recebeu uma mensagem de Cho perguntando se ela sabia onde estava Jane. “ _Então, ele está aprontando outra vez...”_ , pensou e então deixou o celular de lado sem enviar uma resposta. Seja lá em que confusão Jane tenha se metido, não era problema dela. Foram dias e dias ignorando mensagens e ligações de seus amigos do Texas, até que, em uma noite enquanto terminava de se arrumar para dormir, resolveu atender após muita insistência de Cho. 

─ E aí, Cho? ─ Disse em um tom jovial. 

─ Desculpe ligar a essa hora, Lisbon, mas... ─ Ele parou por um momento, como se procurasse as palavras certas. ─ É sobre Jane. 

─ Eu não sei nada sobre onde ele está ou sobre o que ele anda fazendo. Não tenho notícias dele desde que cheguei em Washington. 

─ Tem alguma ideia de onde ele possa estar? 

─ Cho, o que está acontecendo? O que ele aprontou desta vez? 

─ Jane está desaparecido, Lisbon. Tem dias que não aparece na agência e ninguém consegue encontra-lo. 

─ Não deve ser nada, você está se preocupando à toa. ─ Teresa forçou uma risada. ─ Ele é o Jane, você sabe, ele faz essas coisas. 

─ Mencionei que ele deixou a credencial do FBI na sua mesa junto com as chaves do _airstream_? 

─ Me desculpe, Cho, mas não tenho como ajudá-lo... 

─ Se ele fizer contato, me avise. E nos vemos na festa. 

Desligou o telefone pouco tempo depois; sentiu sua garganta ficar seca e suas pernas falharam em mantê-la de pé. Seu coração estava apertado e precisou lutar contra as teimosas lágrimas que insistiam em querer rolar pelo seu rosto. “ _Não deve ser nada, logo ele irá aparecer”_ , repetia para si mesma ─ no entanto, se isso era mesmo verdade, por que seu corpo inteiro tremia temeroso por Jane? 

Inventando uma desculpa qualquer para ir direto para cama, Teresa se viu incapaz de adormecer pensando _nele_. Ele poderia não gostar do FBI, mas, sem sombra de dúvidas, amava aquele maldito _airstream_ e nunca o deixaria para trás. Tentou afastar os pensamentos ruins, porém foi em vão; antes de adormecer, rezou para que Jane estivesse em segurança. 

Tentou seguir sua vida normalmente ─ Deus sabe o quanto ela tentou ─ mas, uma vez que seus pensamentos voaram até Jane, ela jamais poderia continuar vivendo uma vida que não era a dela. Três dias foi o tempo necessário para ela pesar suas opções e, mesmo sabendo que poderia perder o emprego, decidir seguir seu coração. Havia sido como um pássaro preso em uma gaiola por boa parte de sua vida e não poderia permitir-se afundar em um casamento onde não queria estar de verdade. 

Para sua surpresa, Marcus não pareceu surpreso quando chegou em casa e encontrou Teresa esperando por ele. Seus olhos foram de sua noiva até a mala previamente arrumada perto da porta e então seu olhar voltou a se fixar em Lisbon. Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, antes que um deles tivesse coragem de falar. 

─ Marcus, eu... 

─ Você o ama, não é? ─ Ele a interrompeu e, sem esperar por uma resposta, continuou. ─ Não importa o que eu faça, você vai atrás dele. Você o ama, Teresa. 

Os olhos de Teresa ardiam com as lágrimas não derramadas. Havia sido atingida por uma verdade há muito conhecida, porém que se recusava a aceitar: ela amava Patrick Jane. E esse era o motivo de toda a dor, tristeza e angústia. Sua boca se movia, porém era incapaz de articular qualquer palavra. 

─ Marcus, eu sinto muito ─ Sua voz saiu trêmula. 

─ Teresa, nada do que você disser vai mudar a dor que eu estou sentindo. ─ Pike sentou-se no sofá e afundou o rosto nas mãos. ─ Eu sabia, _sabia_ , que em algum momento Jane iria aparecer e você iria correndo para os braços dele. 

─ Eu não queria que acontecesse desse jeito. ─ Lisbon fez uma pausa curta. ─ Eu realmente gosto de você, Marcus, mas... 

─ Mas você o ama. ─ O desprezo era evidente em sua voz. ─ Estivemos juntos por meses, íamos nos casar... E, ainda assim, você ama alguém que sempre foge de você. Impressionante. 

Levantando-se abruptamente, Marcus caminhou pela sala, em uma tentativa de acalmar os ânimos. Ele não estava surpreso ─ estava, sim, decepcionado, porém não estava surpreso. Teresa havia acabado de responder a pergunta que se fez meses antes quando a conheceu: o coração da morena já tinha dono e ele se chama Patrick Jane. Caminhou na direção dela, porém se deteve; a última coisa de que precisavam era um show dramático em sua sala de estar. 

─ Términos são complicados, eu sei... ─ Um longo suspiro escapou de seus lábios. ─ Mas não se preocupe comigo. Se você realmente o ama, então vá atrás dele. Vá, antes que nós dois terminemos chorando. 

─ Obrigada, Marcus. ─ Teresa caminhou até a porta e, com sua mala em mãos, lançou um último olhar para ele. ─ E me desculpe. 

─ Boa sorte, Teresa. 

Com um breve aceno de cabeça, Teresa Lisbon fechou a porta atrás de si. Deveria estar se sentindo triste, porém sentia-se aliviada pela primeira vez em muito tempo. E, agora, a única coisa que desejava era encontrar Patrick Jane são e salvo, seja lá onde ele estivesse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eu acho o termo "airstream" tão estranho... Só encaixou nessa história mesmo, sério. Acho que é porque não sei de um sinônimo em português, enfim, abstraiam (:


End file.
